1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a receptacle connector, and more specifically, to a receptacle connector in which having sets of contacts arranged in at least one row, wherein providing a solution to install supplementary terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The past word “Technology” cannot compare with the present. Nowadays, Computer-peripheral devices and equipments are closely stepped with the innovation, especially those consumer electronics in the household appliance market. The market of portable devices or personal computers is concentrating every single one of middle class which having power to buy.
As we think about the technology again, are these electronic components supplied to minimized electric machines going to minimizing, too? The answer is true. Therefore, the connector maker, ever itself considered the precision industry, never quits pursuing more than fine skills and designs. In recent years, the mating space of connectors has been reduced to a height between 2 mm and 5 mm.
FIGS. 1-3 illustrate a socket having a switch terminal enabling to switch on the computer. The socket is configured at a computer, comprising: a metal shielding 10 configuring a protruded grounding tab 12 at one inner sidewall and having a front opening 11; and a plastic housing having a tongue 20 is configured in said metal shielding 10; and a switch terminal 30 and a plurality of signal terminals are configured in said metal shielding 10, wherein said switch terminal 30 configuring a trigger 31 protruded to said metal shielding 10. When a connector plug 50 inserted to said metal shielding 10, said trigger 31 and said grounding tab 12 are electrically connecting with a shell 51 of said connector plug 50 and further configuring a loop, so that said switch terminal 30 pass a signal into a control circuit of computer, thereof, switching on the computer.
Said socket, providing the electrical connection between a trigger of auxiliary terminal and an inner sidewall of metal shielding, is not directly connected to generate a signal, but configures an electrical connection by the plug metal shell as a conductive body. The so-called signal terminal and switch terminal, in designer's thinking, are referred to distinguish between the principal function terminal and the supplementary function terminal. The principal function terminal is generally to provide signal transmission and grounding for host board required by written standards. The supplementary function terminal as being an auxiliary signal component for electric machine system is generally to be a detect pin for securing the plug stable insertion or a switch terminal for switching on/off an electric machine or supplying/cutting electric power.
However, the previous art that configuring an electrical connection by a conductive body such as the plug metal shell, does not apply in all practices. In recent years, the function of supplementary terminal has failed due to simplifying the design of metals, or alternative using polyethylene resin composition as substitute in several portable storage devices. The other previous art was using a pair of supplementary terminals as a loop wherein a plug insulative housing pressed to one supplementary terminal, and made it forward to touch the other supplementary terminal, further configuring a loop, so that trying to fix all drawbacks. However, these ideas seem to perform poor—less than ideal.